land_of_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitte-Ori
The Mitte-Ori, or the Wild Elves, are an Elvish people of the South. Denizens of southern Wirlendia, which they call Eluandja, they are a clannish and xenophobic people of the jungle. 3.5 and 5th Edition Ruleset Personality The Mitte-Ori are a semi-nomadic tribal people. They tend to get uncomfortable in one place for too long. They are also generally xenophobic. Normally, their only contact with people other than other Mitte-Ori, are with the Kungas Elven culture, who seek to burn down the jungle to build up their mounds, and the goblins of the jungle, with whom they are eternal enemies. Physical Description The Mitte-Ori have dark brown skin, albeit lighter than the pitch-black skin of the Kungas, or the red-ochre skin of the Liidumaad, the other Elvish cultures of the south. They have black tightly curled hair, which they keep cut short. Their eyes are generally dark, but can rarely be bright green or blue. Relation The Mitte-Ori are, as noted above, xenophobic. Their contact with foreign nations is limited to the hostile Kungas and goblins of the jungle. It takes a long time for a Mitte-Ori elf to come to trust an outsider, even more so if they're not elven, and yet more than that if they are of smaller stature and resemble a goblin. Alignment The Mitte-Ori are Chaotic Neutral. Their alienation from other societies has lost them the spark of goodness that characterizes their northern brethren. They value their freedom, and do not react well to attempts to deny them anything for arbitrary reasons. Lands The Mitte-Ori lands are the deep jungles of southern Wirlendia, which they call Eluandja. They keep several camps in various places in the jungle, most for various natural resources near them, and alternate between the camps as each individual sees fit. Thus, a Mitte-Ori camp may be completely empty, have but a few Mitte-Ori elves residing there, or have an entire clan of up to a hundred elves crowding it. Religion The Mitte-Ori have, like the High and Grey Elves of the North, an ancestor-worshipping religion. It is different from their northern brethren in that they do not cremate and then inter their ancestors, but consume them. Cannibalism is a mark of honour amongst the Mitte-Ori. The Mitte-Ori believe that, through cannibalizing the dead, they gain a measure of the deceased's power and wisdom (unless the elf had a hand in the death, in which case the dead spirit of the deceased will curse the elf if he consumes it). The more and more powerful the people who seek to cannibalize the deceased, the higher in regard the deceased was held. For most, only their immediate family will cannibalize them, however. The bones are thrown into the jungle, as physical afterthoughts of the deceased's presence. In game-terms, the Mitte-Ori have access to the domains of, in 3.5 edition, Death, Chaos, Protection and Knowledge, and in 5th edition, Knowledge and Death. Their favoured weapon is the dart or blowgun. Language The Mitte-Ori speak an Elvish dialect of a language that they share with the Kungas and the Liidumaad. They speak it in a more guttural fashion, however, often breaking up words that are fluid in the settled cultures with glottal stops. Names Mitte-Ori names are similar to those of the Kungas and Liidumaad, but tend to have meanings of animals and nature. Mitte-Ori carry only one single name, as it is generally all they need. Male: Panter, Madu, Jaagar, Konn, Otselot, Kaiman, Kotkas, Ahv, Sipelgas Female: Loovi, Puuma, Tapio, Vesi, Siga, Ankoda, Makao, Papagoi, Piraaja 3.5 Edition Racial Stats * +2 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence * Humanoid (Elf) * Medium: As Medium creatures, Mitte-Ori have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Wild elf base land speed is 35 feet * Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects * Low-Light Vision: A Mitte-Ori elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Weapon Proficiency: Mitte-Ori elves receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the shortbow, shortsword, and kukri * +2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, Spot, and Hide checks. * Level Adjustment +0 5th Edition Racial Stats As the Wood Elf subrace of Elf